


Silvery hooves and Arthur's woes

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Series: What ifs... (A collection of unrelated headcanons) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Animorphism, Episode AU: s01e11, Gen, The Labyrinth of Gedref, Unicorn!Arthur, episode AU, remix eligible, spell, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, when Arthur killed the Unicorn, instead of a whole land of innocent people cursed to drought, Arthur was spelled into becoming an Unicorn instead?</p><p> <br/><span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales Oct '15 theme: Fairies, Spells, Dark Nights</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/16520.html?thread=1166216#t1166216">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silvery hooves and Arthur's woes

**Author's Note:**

> For one, Arthur most certainly will not be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> (a super fast doodle unashamedly inspired by the [Colin and horses post ](http://colinmorganismagical.tumblr.com/post/131440372110/) on tumblr)
> 
> I love Colin, horses love Colin, I love horses. This is practically destiny. (I think I might have had a tad too much coffee)


End file.
